


PeopeTV Interviews with Rey (May)

by cryforwhat, MFA101



Series: The Bachelor Nation Verse [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/pseuds/cryforwhat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFA101/pseuds/MFA101
Summary: I move chapter five of Where the Heart is here, because I don't want to spoil the story too early. In "real" life, Bachelorette Becca did tell the public that she had found her fiance before the show began to air this year, she did not explicitly say who that was, but paparazzi got a photo of their proposal, so the season was hugely spoiled. Reddit viewers are not very happy.My AU will have a very different plot line, but I choose the use this plot twist at the moment. I may delete this chapter when I finish it.





	PeopeTV Interviews with Rey (May)

[Moodboard](https://wx3.sinaimg.cn/large/a30de795gy1ftq3f3d5u9j20hs0k0gol.jpg)

After her publicized heartbreak in the last season of "The Bachelor" in March, Rey drops the bombshell to People TV in May that she found love on "The Bachelorette."

 **GMA COVER STORY Posted on March 22nd, 2018**  
**The Bachelorette's BIG Announcement**  
**Rey Dishes on Finding Love and New Season**

GMA host George: Good Morning America Cover Story Now. It’s a big announcement from the new Bachelorette Rey is revealing more about her future just ahead of the season premiere and thanks for a friend at People Magazine, Amy bringing us a first look at the details. Hey Amy!

GMA Host Amy: Hey, that's right, George, we saw Rey go through that stunning breakup on The Bachelor when Cas took back his proposal but it looks like after that heartbreak Rey may have finally found her happily ever after.

_[Cut to Rey posing for various photoshots]_

_[Voice over] The season hasn't even begun but Bachelorette Rey is already making one big announcement:_

Rey [clapping her hands excitingly]: I am engaged! Yes!

_[Voice over] That's right, the woman with the catchphrase " That Garbage won't do!" now begins a new chapter._

Rey: It feels so good to say it, and you know this time I feel like it's gonna stick!

_[Voice over] Although one man stole her heart, Rey shares that many suitors left strong impressions._

Rey: There were a lot of guys too, that they would surprise me week by week and who would you know show me so many different sides to them.

_[Voice over] It's only been two months since Cas turned Rey's life upside down on The Bachelor._

_Cas [getting down on one knee and holding up a ring]: Rey, will you marry me?_  
_Rey [gasping]: Of course!_

_[Voice over] After an elaborate proposal, Cas having second thoughts choosing to break up with her in front of millions._

_Cas [frowning]: I don't know how to start this conversation... I want to call the whole thing off and get back with Jyn._  
_Rey [weeping]: I can't imagine my life without you."_

_[Voice over] But Rey has moved on and forgiven Cas._

Rey: Now looking back as weird as it sounds I can really only thank him because he followed his heart and it allowed me to go on this new journey for myself to find the person who's a better suit, a better fit for me.

_[Voice over] And also sharing being on the other side of the road has given her new perspective._

Rey: There's really no rulebook for being in this position. You just have to go about of your own way and follow your heart but I definitely do feel more now how how he struggled and I can see that more just going through it too.

_[Voice over] Though her fiance is still a mystery, one thing we know is that Bachelorette Rey is not a Bachelorette anymore._

Rey: He's just... he's just a special one.

 _[Back to the studio.]_  
Amy: For the full interview with Rey get the latest issue of people on newsstands nationwide Friday and then to see the full video at PeopleTV.com tomorrow and Rey will be live here in our studio on Tuesday, the morning after The Bachelorettes premiere. The premiere is Monday night at 8:00 central right here on ABC. George, so she's not a bachelorette anymore.

George: Not anymore. Okay thank you very much, Amy.

 

* * *

  

**The Bachelorette's Rey On Getting Engaged Again After Her Breakup With Cassian | PeopleTV May 23th, 2018**

 

Rey, who everyone remembers from Cassian’s season of The Bachelor, was dubbed the English Rose. But behind the scenes while America was watching the season, Cas and Rey were coming apart at the seams.

 _Rey:_ _Do you want to be back with her?_   
_Cas:_ _I want to see if there's that possibility._  
_Rey:_ _Are you bloody kidding me? Is it a trap?_

  
Rey [looking sober and poised]: Just watching it back, I think I saw a lot more than what I originally thought. He had to follow his heart and he did that.

 _The Bachelor Nation Show Host Chris Harrison announces:_ _The new Bachelorette - Rey!_ _Rey is RETURN as the Bachelorette._

Rey: I still pinch myself and I wake up half the time and I’m like: “Did all of that just happened? Did I really go through all of that?” But it was so worth it.

_Rey [sopping]: He always says he was so confident it was me, and in our relationship like so I just don’t get how this just happened. We were trying to make it work but Cas was extremely conflicted. He never let go of his feelings for runner-up Jyn. _

_Cas [to Rey]: For me, the more I hung out with you, the more I felt like I was losing the possibility of maybe reconciling things with Jyn._

Cas [to Jyn]: I feel like I just I made the wrong decision, you know and I feel terrible but I know my heart's with you and I'll always be with you.

Whence the show stopped filming, there was trouble in paradise. And by the end of the season Cas was breaking up with Rey on national television. So all of America watched this woman get her heart broken. There was a lot of anger over this season. People were really upset with Cas, the way that he treated Rey, the fact that he went back to Jyn, there was a lot of animosity towards him and a lot of controversy around this season.

Rey: So after Cas ended things, you know, I went through the grieving process and I was confused and I was angry and all of the emotions that you go through the heartbreak with.  On After the Final Rose, Cas and I have talked a little bit. I haven't heard from Jyn directly, but you know we wish each other well through our interactions with Cas. I don't doesn't harbor any ill will toward Cas or Jyn either. As weird as it sounds, I can really only thank him because he followed his heart and it allowed me to go on this new journey for myself to find the person who's a better suit, a better fit for me.

Fans really wanted the best for her, so after everyone saw her get her heart broken on national television, you could almost feel America just collectively rooting for this woman to get a second chance.

Rey: It really wasn't until about a month after that where The Bachelorette was being thrown around it was just put on the table to let me sift through to figure out if I really wanted to do it or not. And so I had some time to really think about is this right for me? I had talked with my friends and my family. I was like: “Yeah this is happening. I want to do this again.” Last season with Cas, I was hoping for the best and hoping to find love. And I did and it worked for a short amount of time. And I just realized you know, nothing since unchanged. Yes I fell in love and we were engaged and then that ended but I still wanted to find that partner.

_Rey: I need someone to show me my place in all this.  
Chris:  Let the journey begin._

Rey: I went into it hoping for the best and hoping that I would find somebody that I would want to spend my life with and that I would want to be a teammate with. I kept saying you know I just want to find my person and I want somebody to be 50/50 with me and if that leads to an engagement, perfect. If we get to the end and me and my guy we choose one another and we're all in but it's just not a thousand percent right to get down on one knee then as long as we can still be together and make it work I'm like I'd be cool with that too.

There would have been most likely quite an uproar if Rey was not announced as the new Bachelorette. Even though this is unique territory for the show. We've never had a Bachelorette who is fresh off of being the winner of the previous Bachelor season.

Rey: I feel like I really lucked out with the guys that I met and I'm excited for America to meet and get to know these guys. It's something that I've become so exciting and I think that America is really gonna love a lot of them.I really want to fall in love again.

Rey’s season of The Bachelorette is definitely going to be a good one. There is a group of 25 amazing guys. We've got a pro football player, a start-up entrepreneur, an X-ing pilot and a social media participant, who wouldn't love a guy like that? 

Rey: I wanted to be open and give everyone a fair chance. There were some people right away I knew I would really hit it off with and there are some people who I knew you know I couldn't really see a future with. But then there was a lot of guys too that they would surprise me week by week and who would you know show me so many different sides of them and that was really fun getting to know these guys.

Some of these men already have some feelings, there's probably already some competition going on behind the scenes.

Rey: Since the first time I met the guys, I stressed honesty. And that was the number one value that I said I wanted in a partnership, but I also really stressed I’d be giving that to them as well and so I you know I realized that throughout the entire time there's gonna be ups there's gonna be downs, there's gonna be really tough times, but I still want to be upfront and open and honest even when it is more difficult for people to hear. Until I was in this position as The Bachelorette dating 25 guys through, sifting through 25 relationships, I didn't think that there'd be so much pressure. I went into it knowing, “Yeah it's gonna be tough. It's gonna be great.” But until I was actually in it, I was like, “Oh this is so much more. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be.”

Rey told us that throughout the course of the season she ended up developing true feelings for several of the guys.

Rey: I definitely had really strong feelings for multiple people. I kept saying in my interviews you know if I'm doing this right, I should be developing feelings and so of course that happened and I was surprised in my feelings at times, but when you start dating somebody, you’d start crushing, you’d have little butterflies and so that definitely happened with a handful of them. I probably be like schoolgirls half the time.

Obviously she can't tell us exactly who she picked but we do know it ends with a proposal.

Rey: I am engaged, yes! I've been trying to use the word fiance more than boyfriend but sometimes I’d still let boyfriend slip out of my lips. But yeah it just, it's so exciting this time around to say fiance. It is a different feeling. It feels so good to say it. And this time I feel like it's gonna stick. It was the epitome of my life. It really was. It was very special. I'm excited to watch it all back. Thank you. I just can't wipe this stupid grin off my face. It just feels like it's a perfect fit for me. And this time around I feel like I really did find that. At this point in my heart it just feels so bright. I feel like I finally found my missing puzzle piece. This was the most worthwhile thing I've ever done and so I'm excited to share that and I'm excited to one day watch this with my partner and hopefully our kids, our grandkids and say like, "Yeah this is crazy, but this is where we met and and it actually does work."

Fans will not want to miss Rey's season of The Bachelorette. It's going to be exciting and ultimately everyone wants to see whether this amazing English Rose that people saw get her heart broken on national television is going to be able to have her happy ending. So on May 28th everyone's gonna be tuning in to see how this season unfolds.

Rey: I did a really good job of getting to know the guys and to really realize who was here for me or who was here not for Rey, but was for The Bachelorette. I wanted somebody who would still be themselves at the end of this. Because this is all fleeting but I wanted my love and my relationship to last. So that was important to find somebody who's genuine, who can still be themselves and open up and be vulnerable and really go through the entire journey and show me who they really are.

And I found that.

  

* * *

 

**HollywoodLife Interview with Rey Posted on May 23rd**

 

Rey Kira has found true love! Just months after Cassian Andor broke her heart on The Bachelor, another lucky guy has captured Rey's heart and popped the question.

“I am engaged!” The Bachelorette star told PEOPLE. “It was the happiest moment of my life. And it feels so good to say it. I still pinch myself, like, did that all just happen? It’s been a whirlwind.”

_[Are you planning a wedding?]_

I'm not gonna lie, marriage plans aren't in the works yet, just because everything is still new and fresh. I just got off the plane from filming last week, so I'm just trying to take things slow and live in the moment, as crazy as it is right now.  
  
I think the main quality that I kept stressing is honesty and loyalty, just because I felt like in my past relationships I didn't always get that. I really wanted somebody who was open and not judgemental, and just carefree and open to new experiences, to all the other people that they'd be living with. And then, another thing that's always important to me is I wanna be able to laugh.

_[Do you forgive Cassian?]_

In interviews, I do empathize with Cas a lot more, and I was with him for a short amount of time, and I saw him struggle with the guilt of sending women home, and at that point I didn't always get it because I was so fixated on the one relationship with him.

And in the process, you start to develop feelings for multiple people, so I get where his struggle was. Watching the breakup, it wasn't easy, but we signed up for this, and he had to show his story from start to finish, and he had to show his thought process. You know, he had to end things with me to get to Jyn.

In the end, it was difficult, but I'm glad that it did happen the way it did, because it held all parties accountable for everything that went down, and ultimately pushed me into this position now where I became the Bachelorette, and I met those new guys.

_[What were you looking for?]_

I mean, the main things that I wanted to find in a partner is somebody who did wanna have kids, because I want to start a family one day, and I would love somebody that wanted to do that same thing. I don't think I could really end up with somebody that didn't wanna have a family. I want somebody who is very family-oriented. Growing up in foster care and then adoption, I cherished my adopted parents. I wanted somebody who appreciated their family, who could take me in as their own, and who I could take in as my own, too.

Career-wise, I am a very independent person. I love my work, I love having something that I wake up to, and have the drive and the motivation to go to every day, and so I definitely wanted somebody to respect that. I didn't want somebody that was gonna say, "Oh, no, I want you to stay home," because that's not me.

_[Will your wedding be televised?]_

I mean, yeah, I'd be open to it. Until recently, I never really envisioned what my dream wedding would be.

  _[What was the hardest part?]_

Well, night one was the hardest part!

Handing out the roses at the ceremonies is intense. It's so weird standing there with all of the roses next to you, and all of the guys laser focused on you, and I was like, "What did I get myself into?"

It's like I don't know where to look. Do I look in everyone's eyes? Do I just look around. It was an interesting thing to go through, and it was nice because it was on my terms, and it was deciding who do I want to continue to get to know, and who do I see relationships developing with.

It's definitely a lot more stressful, I think, giving out the roses because it's intense and everyone's watching you and hoping for the best. And you know it's gonna be hard sending some guys home.

* * *

**Comments:**

Kale  
She was too much woman for Cas, she needs a real man  
  
Pearl  
The best thing that could have happened to her.  
  
Crammit  
All you women take Cassian's breakup with Rey personally for some reason.  
  
Joy  
Cas had feelings for two women,that can happen, he didn't mean hurt her

Louve  
I can't see Ben's face in any of the promo or interviews, does it mean he didn't take part in this season. So disappointed. :<

Pasa  
I kept looking at the promos, I can vaguely hear Ben's voice, where is Ben?  
  
Saarti  
I didn't like her black engagement dress with Cas. In our culture, black means bad luck. But she's gorgeous and really a sweetheart with a beautiful beautiful smile. I hope she is living her best life now. still and will always be team Rey.  
  
Jayne  
Why does she look different in this interview? I can’t put my finger on it. Looks great though

brad  
she look like a jailbait  
  
Anonymous  
no she's not!! She's already 22! WTF  
  
Renee  
oh but still rey seems like a basic girl do

Laina  
she is super basic. Very vanilla  
  
Sheila  
Nothing wrong with basic or vanilla. :)

brad  
there's a 100 girls in my school just like her...

Sue  
Men, I'm sure you didn't learn grammar at school.

Rose  
I kept looking for Ben in the comment section.

Chloe  
She has huge thighs and small chests.  
  
Anonymous  
In your opinion!!! Stop picking her apart! She's beautiful just the way she is. BTW, muscular thighs are very attractive in America. She has a nice shape. Let's get a full image of your body so that we can pick you apart. Stop trying to body shame!  
  
Chloe  
she’s not even American  
  
Anonymous  
It doesn't matter what her nationality is! I'm just saying beauty is in the eye of the beholder and some people don't see anything wrong with her thighs. You must have really low self-esteem to just nit-pick and try to find flaws with someone you don't even know. PATHETIC!  
  
KTnarnia  
I think she's a goddess & has the perfect body. So, there.  
  
Liz D  
Chloe, you are annignorant bigot!

Gross  
Where is Ben?

Cue  
Ben was taking part in NBC's new game show, do you even watch TV?

Tobias  
I think Rey sucks... zero personality, nothing interesting about this girl at all.

Sheila  
I don't get it. People keep saying Rey is not pretty & she doesn't have a personality--I think she is beautiful & has a wonderful, fun-loving, positive, honest, romantic personality & a big heart. She handled that break-up like a CHAMP! If that doesn't say this woman is GOLD, I don't know what does!  
  
Miscellaneous Stuff  
Dating 25 Men wow, usually one who chase many will catch none, but a woman as pretty as Rey will sure have someone after this venture

Deborah  
If Ben Solo is not in this season, there's no point watching it!

Riadni  
It seems impossible after 3 months or so she fell in love again

aldale  
why not? Cas loved two at the same time

Thmas  
Geeze, you can not escape from all the ben talk whenever the video has anything to the with the BN. You crazy fangirls.

Madina  
I wish her nothing but the best. Good luck Rey. We love you.  
  
Melissa  
If someone rich wanted me to stay home and raise their kids I’d jump on that lol  
  
Annie  
hell yeah!!!! i would too!!! i wouldn't mind stayin home to work on my cookie recipes!!!  
  
sue  
yep. And if they want me to work and raise their kids? Boi bye.

Venus  
You do realize Rey's job is running a non-profit that helps foster girls with illnesses that may cause infertility, right? That's a very noble cause.  
  
Sabs  
Too quick girl no need to tell us right away  
  
courtney  
I honestly feel like it didn't take her long at all to get over Cas. I think he hurt her but not that much if you know what I mean. I think she was mostly just pissed.  
  
Angel  
I’m wish I was planning a wedding  
*like what type of question is that  
  
kim  
It makes no sense that she thought she was going to have to deal with someone on the show not wanting kids. Clearly its a requirement to want kids to be on the show because every single contestant that has ever been on the show has made it clear that they want a family someday. So she never had to worry about any one on the show wanting to be child free forever since they all want a family.

Ciel  
Not everyone wants to have a family and 2.5 kids. Look up the word DINK.  
  
shusma  
The way she is talking makes me convinced more that she has to choose Ben, the Skywalker legacy is in your hands, Rey.  
  
Tlou  
im just happy that shes happy  
  
kenyan  
Ben where are u??

Slolo  
ABC and Ellen had all of Ben fans fooled. There's no Ben, no nada. darn.

 

* * *

 

**END NOTES**

All the screencaps of Daisy came from[ this TLJ interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=It_olylT42I). A large chunk of the interview came from Becca. I intentionally wrote it like an interview, so the sentences feel very colloquial.

As usual, kudos and feedbacks are always welcome. 


End file.
